


The Little (fallen) Angel That Could

by TheCharise98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Sam, Crack, Demigod Sam, Gods, Human Dean, Humor, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Some Explicit Language, black holes, children's story, i don't know why, in this AU Cas goes by Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharise98/pseuds/TheCharise98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil demon Crowley has an evil scheme to diminish all of the world's candy.  Can Castiel, Heavens greatest underdog, stop him before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about black holes or space so I do not claim that this story is scientifically accurate.

Once upon a time there lived an angel named Castiel, and he was the nicest, smartest, most wonderful angel of them all. Castiel wasn't like the other angels, though. He wasn't big or strong and he hated fighting. While other angels like killing each other and starting apocalypses, Castiel prefered hunting monsters with his two best friends Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester was a human, and his favorite activity in the whole world was driving around the country killing bad guys with his brother and bestest friend. Dean had dirty blond hair and the most fanfictiony green, greenest green to ever green, eyes that have ever existed. Castiel thought they were quite beautiful and enjoyed staring at them for long periods of time. Sam Winchester was a moose. He was big, brown, and had the most majestic antlers. His eyes, not unlike his body, were big and brown, and Castiel found them interesting because they looked like puppy eyes even though he was a moose, and no matter how hard he tried Castiel could never say no to them. Despite the fact that he was an actual animal, Sam was quite smart. Sometimes he was even smarter than Castiel. Castiel had a great time with the Winchester brothers, but then the fate of the world was threatened. 

\--------

Once upon a time there was an evil demon named Crowley. He was the most vile, horrible, meanest demon of them all, for he was The King of Hell. He had a plot to pull of the most unthinkably evil scheme in pretty much the whole universe. He was going to steal all the candy in the world and shoot it into a black hole in space, and he would go to great lengths to get it done. 

\--------

 

"Sam, Dean, Castiel, the world needs your help again!" the prophet Kevin frantically told the gang over the phone.

"What's the matter, Kevin?" They all replied in unison.

"My prophet senses tell me that Crowley is plotting something horrible!" the prophet replied.

"Did your prophet senses tell you what exactly he's planning on doing?" the lovable moose asked eagerly.

"They didn't specify, but I know that it's so bad that even the archangel Gabriel is trying to stop it." said Kevin.

"That's strange, Gabriel never helps with anything. he always just turns serious situations into a huge joke." Castiel recalled.

"Well maybe he's changed." Sam said with hope in his eyes "I mean his pranks are pretty funny, but I think if he was given a reason to care he could be a wonderful angel." A subtle blush grew on Sam's face.

"It doesn't matter why Gabriel is helping us, as long as he doesn't get in the way of us stopping Crowley. Kevin, do your senses know where the kind of douchebags is hiding out?" Dean growled.

"All I know is that he's in the chocolate capital of the world." Kevin said.

"Well, I think I know why Gabriel is helping us." Sam smirked.

"Well we should begin our search, we should start with Switzerland I hear it's known for it's chocolate." Castiel suggested.

"Switzerland it is then." Dean said. 

Then the hunter and the moose grabbed the angel and were transported to Zürich.

\--------

"Okay, so we're here in Zürich, so what do we do now?" Dean asked no body in particular.

"Well I could pray to Gabriel and see if he has any leads on Crowleys location." Sam offered.

"Wait, I'll do it. He'll definitely answer me, but I'm not sure he'll come if it's you, Sam." Castiel said, putting his hand on Sam's massive shoulder. "Hey, Gabriel, we know you're trying to stop Crowley's plan and we are too, so if you have any idea where he is, it would be great if you could help us. " Castiel prayed. 

"Cas! My sassy Cassy, it is so great to see you in this wonderful country." The archangel had only just appeared, but he had already made the air 50% more annoying. 

"Do you know where Crowley is?" Dean asked gruffly

"Dean, honey, of course I now where he is. I am an archangel! I'm kind of insulted that yo..."

"Just tell us where he is!" Castiel interrupted loudly

"Fine, although I have to say that I'm not sure if I'm okay with you going after the big baddie. I mean I'm an archangel, Dean's the best hunter I know, and Sam is a strong, sexy moose. You're just a regular angel, Castiel" Gabriel said tenderly

"I don't see what Sam being sexy has to do with anything, but I will go after Crowley, and that's final. I know I'm just an angel, but I have you guys to help me and I'm not gonna gonna hang back being useless. I'm gonna help you save the world. Now tell us where Crowley is." Castiel replied angrily 

"Good on you Cas for being brave. Crowley is in a secret castle hideout in the small island of Moosylvania. Hey that's right where you belong, Sam!' Gabriel remarked enthusiastically.

"I'm not Swiss." the moose told him.  

"Unimportant. Shall we go to Moosylvania?" Gabriel said dismissing Sam

\--------

 "This is the biggest castle I've ever seen." Dean remarked "How did Crowley even get this?"

"He probably stole it from some poor man who sold his soul." Sam half joked

"You're spot on, moose. Although with this house I doubt the bastard was poor." Crowley said as he emerged from the shadows, and the gang jumped at the sudden appearance of the demon.

"You won't get away with this, Crowley. We're going to stop you!" Castiel said confidently.

"Are you now? Do you even know what you're trying to stop?" Crowley said while laughing at the angel.

"Well... not exactly, but that doesn't change anything. We will stop any evil that threatens the world." Castiel said a little less confidently.

"Silly angel, my plan is impossible to stop. You see, I've already started, so it's too late. You can't stop it. I'm taking all the candy in the world and shooting it through a black hole!" Crowley announced proudly.

"Why, Crowley? What would possess you to do such an evil thing?" Sam said with pain in his voice.

"Why don't you ask Gabriel over there? I bet he could shed some light on the situation." Crowley said with a smirk on his face

"Would you look at the time! I've got somewhere I have to be. It's been fun, but I... gotta go." Gabriel said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"I guess he doesn't want you to know."Crowley said sounding disappointed "Anyway, I've got a candy operation to attend to, toodles." Crowley waved

"Hold it right there, douchebag. It doesn't matter why you're doing this, all that matters is that I'm gonna stop you." Dean yelled and lunged towards Crowley, but two demons grabbed him before he had a chance to reach Crowley. 

"Oh Dean, did you honestly think that The King of Hell didn't take precautions against the likes of you? You and that moose you call your brother can't stop me." Crowley said while laughing.

"Sammy is my brother!" Dean shouted.

"Really? How does that work? There must be some story behind that." Crowley said genuinely curious.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback Sparkles~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mary, our son is a moose! I can't believe you would do this to me!" A young John Winchester cried.

"John, I have no idea why little Sammy is like this, but I promise that I never cheated on you!" Mary insisted while holding the precious calf.

Suddenly a giant 50ft moose appeared out of the fog "Winchester, I am the God of Moose. I saw how beautiful you wife was, so I disguised myself as you and impregnated her." It spoke softly.

"You little Canadian bastard!" John yelled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Un-flashback Sparkles~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "I don't think that's any of your business." Dean replied.

"Well, I have to say, that's really disappointing." Crowley sighed "I was quite curious. Oh well, minions take this giant disgusting animal and his moose brother to the dungeon!" 

"You'll never get away with this!" Sam yelled as he was dragged away.

"Oh, I quite think I will." Crowley said smugly "Come along, Castiel, I want you to witness my genius."

 Castiel followed the demon into a giant warehouse-like room. The walls were covered in strange white panels, and a single, dim light lit up the room. In the exact center of the room sat a giant cauldron filled with more candy then anyone could imagine. All around the room were hundreds of portals leading to space, and thousands of demons were shoveling candy into them. The sight was quite incredible and Castiel couldn't help but gasp as he took it in. 

 "Welcome, Castiel. As you can see This little project is already well underway, and it is working like a well-oiled machine. I have thousands of demons on portal duty and twice this out collecting. Every demon knows his part, so even if you could take me out, which is very unlikely, everything would proceed as planned."

Crowley lead Castiel to a large, electronic bulletin board, blinking different displays that showed various statistics. 

"This is possibly the most important system in our entire operation. It tells us all sorts of important facts. Like what percentage of candy is left in the world, how much chaos has been caused by lack of candy, and how many candies we've taken from babies. By the way it's almost over 15 million.  It really helps the demons stay motivated and lets them know their progress." Crowley bragged about the board as one would brag about their child.

Before Crowley could finish giving Castiel a tour they were interrupted by a loud, beeping noise and a red flashing light.

"Uh oh, this, this is not good. No no no! This wasn't supposed to happen until much later in the process!" Crowley said very panicked.

"What's happening? Should I be concerned?" Castiel said unusually calm.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about, love." Crowley told Castiel, a little distracted by the alarm "It just means my demons can't be lazy and must double their efforts." 

Crowley stepped forward onto a platform and was elevated, facing his subjects. This caused all the demons to stop and pay attention to their king. 

"Greetings, I am Crowley, your king." Crowley announced. "There's seems to have been a miscalculation and the black hole will be closing sooner than anticipated."

"How long do we have?" a demon from the crowd asked.

"Well, the black hole probably won't close for another couple of days, but we really should be done by tomorrow." Crowley informed them tentatively.

Chaos broke out. Demons ran around, screaming as the alarm wailed on. Castiel took this opportunity to get away from Crowley's line of view and find a way to stop this.

"Demons! Demons!" Crowley shouted "You've got to get a hold of yourselves. I know that the task at hand seems difficult, but if we just work a little harder I'm sure we can get it done."

"What you're asking us to do is impossible! We've been at this for months and we still aren't even half way there." a demon yelled.

"And what's this we you keep talking about? I don't see you doing anything to help." shouted another.

"Yeah! I'd like to see you shovel candy into space!" Scattered agreements were heard around the room. Crowley knew that if he didn't do something soon a revolt would be on his hands.

"Fine. I'll do it, and I'll show you how easy it actually is." Crowley said as the platform lowered and he stepped off. 

Castiel used this distraction to find weak points in Crowley's operation. Unfortunately, Crowley is great at organization so there were very few. He did notice that all the portals were controlled by one gun that sat at the far end of the room. Castiel would try to reach the gun to see if he would be able to close the portals. The gun was heavily guarded by demons and a magical barrier, so Castiel studied it from afar to find a way to get it. He could not find any weak points so he tried walking a little closer to get a better look. This is when Castiel noticed that Crowley had stepped off the platform. He knew it wouldn't be long before Crowley noticed that he had moved, especially since there was no more commotion to hide in. Castiel started to sneak closer to the portal gun. As he did he noticed a pile of Milk Duds, his favorite candy, and he grabbed an armful. He froze when he noticed Crowley walking towards him, but breathed when he saw that he was just walking to the candy cauldron. Castiel watched silently as Crowley shoveled candy into space. Castiel began creeping towards the portal gun, assuming Crowley was distracted, but Crowley noticed him.

"Hey, angel, stay away from the gun!" Crowley shouted at the startled angel. "Guards! Grab Castiel and throw those Milk Duds into space!"

"No! Not the Milk Duds!" The angel screamed in anguish, but it was too late, Crowley's henchmen had already thrown the delicious chocolate and caramel candy into the black abyss of space. 

"You motherfucking assbutt!" Castiel screeched. "How the fuck could you do this to me, you motherfucking cunt! When I get done with you you're gonna wish you were never fucking born!" Castiel was in hysterics, his cries were so loud and full of pain that Dean wept in his cell because he thought Castiel was getting tortured. Castiel continued raging like a lunatic, throwing punches left and right, not caring who he hit as long as he caused someone to be in pain. 

"I have to say, this was not the reaction I was expecting. Guards, try your best to contain him. The rest of you lot will get back to work." Crowley ordered over Castiel's wails. 

Castiel stopped as he realized what must be done. he had to stop Crowley, at any cost. He was determined to get that portal gun. The security didn't matter because he was in a rage. In the heat of anger and pain Castiel could do anything. Tearing through every demon that got in his way, Castiel flew as fast as he could, straight to the gun. Castiel flew so fast that he was able to break right through the magical barrier and he suffered little harm. As Castiel grabbed the gun he noticed that there was a button to undo every portal that was made, forever. 

"Castiel, you can't do this!" Crowley interrupted. "Closing this many portal could have catastrophic consequences. Every time a portal is opened or closed a small burst of energy flows from the gun. Imagine what would happen if you closed thousands at once. You could get badly hurt, or even die."

"Crowley, I don't even know if you're telling the truth, but even you are this is something I have to do. I don't care if I get hurt, I have to stop you." Castiel replied solemnly.

 "If you do this you can't go back." crowley warned him.

"Good." Castiel closed his eyes and prepared to fire. "This is for my Milk Duds!" He screamed as he pulled the trigger. 

An explosion of energy burst from the gun and vibrated through the room, knocking Crowley from his feet, and closing the portals. Castiel fell to the ground with a loud thump and all of Crowley's demons fled. Before Crowley had a chance to think Gabriel appeared and ran towards Castiel's limp body.

"How could you let this happen!?" the archangel sobbed. "You should have never let it get this far."

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, but he was too dedicated." Crowley insisted. 

"This was between me and you. He never should have gotten involved." Gabriel cried, clutching Castiel tightly.

"Gabriel, I'm s..."

"Just forget it, Crowley!" gabriel snapped at the demon. "Go get the Winchesters. The short one will especially want to say goodbye."

"As you wish." Crowley said sadly, and in that moment Gabriel realized that "as you wish" really meant "I love you." "Although I don't think you're in the position to call Dean short." Crowley smirked, and Gabriel realized he loved him back.

\--------

Crowley returned shortly with the Winchester brothers. Dean, upon seeing his lifeless body, immediately ran to Castiel's side

"Castiel, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I can't believe I let you go after Crowley yourself." Dean held castiel's face and placed his forehead against the angel's.

"It's not your fault, Dean. Crowley captured us so there was nothing you could have done." Sam said, placing a hoof on his brother's shoulder to comfort him.

"No, I could have fought harder. I should have known that Crowley would do something like this." tears started to roll down dean Winchester's face.

"I'm right here you know." Crowley said, annoyed that they were talking about him like he wasn't in the room.

"Shut up!" Gabriel yelled. "Can't you see we're grieving?"

Crowley listened to Gabriel and stayed quiet to let them mourn their friend.

"I don't know if I can live without you, Cas. We're family and I need you." The attractive crying man cupped the angel's face in his hands and gently placed a kiss on his lips, and Sam couldn't help but cry a little too.

"Dean? What's going on?" Castiel said groggily as he woke up.

"Cas! I thought you were dead. I was so heartbroken. Never leave me again!" Dean said kissing Castiel between each sentence.

"No, I'm not dead. The energy blast only knocked me out. I do like the kisses though so I can pretends to be dead if that makes them continue." Castiel said almost lustfully

"Oh Cas, you don't have to fake being dead to get me to kiss you." Dean said lovingly.

"Really? Then why haven't you done it before?" Castiel joked.

"Just shut up." Dean said, kissing Castiel deeply, slipping his tongue in the angel's mouth, and Castiel welcomed it happily.

"It seems there's a lovefest going on. Would you like to join it?" Crowley asked Gabriel with fake timidness. 

"As you wish." Gabriel winked.

Then the archangel and the king of hell made their very odd relationship official, and Sam looked on sadly, wishing he was Crowley.

\--------

"Okay, if you guys can stop making out for one second there's something I'm a little curious about." Sam said, interrupting the couples. "Crowley, why were you doing this? What did Gabriel do to push you into shooting all the candy in the world into space?"

The odd couple looked into each other's eyes and started laughing like little kids. "It's actually a funny story, really. Do you want to tell it, love?" The infatuated demon asked. 

"Only if you insist." Gabriel said in a flirting manner. "So a couple months ago I realized the world was painfully boring, and I, being a lonely trickster, could not spice it up by myself. So I came up with a plan that would solve all of my problems. I would recruit demons to help me with my shenanigans. It was brilliant, I would come up with the pranks and the mindless demons would execute them."

"I don't see what this has to do with anything." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Quiet, Dean, I'm getting there. Anyway, there was only one flaw in my plan, how would I convince Crowley's very loyal followers to desert him and cause mischief with me? Then it hit me: candy. It was perfect, everyone likes candy. I would bribe the demons with as much sugary goodness as they could shove in their evil little mouths. So I, equipt with my large stash of candy, found all of Crowley's weakest followers and convinced them to be my personal minions. I started off slowly, I didn't want Crowley to find out what I was doing. I gradually built up my army of tricksters in Training, or TiTS for short, and before long I had covered every corner of the earth with my TiTS. I got a little carried away as I always do, and I decided it would be hilarious to prank the king of hell himself. I convinced some leviathans to eat his taylor. Crowley was furious and he vowed that he would take everything from me, so he started throwing candy into a black hole. I'd say he overreacted a little." Gabriel said.

"Hell yeah he overreacted! He could have killed Cas!" Dean said, holding Castiel tightly.

"I don't deny that, but I'm sure all of you have reacted badly to a situation and did something you regretted." Gabriel defended.

"And since when did you start calling the angel Cas?" Crowley interjected. 

"Since now. I thought it was a cute pet name so I... Wait a minute, I don't have to explain myself to you! Don't you think for a second that I don't remember what you did." Dean turned to Gabriel. "And you need to stop defending Crowley just because he's your boyfriend now."

"Dean, it's okay. Crowley did tell me that I would get hurt if I closed the portals, but I chose to do it anyway. You need to learn to forgive him." Castiel said as he squeezed Dean's hand. 

"Castiel is right, Dean. Like Gabriel said we all have made mistakes, so why should we hold Crowley to a higher standard?" Sam said, smiling at Gabriel.

"I guess I could try to forgive him." Dean sighed.

"Well, this is sweet, but what makes you think I want to be forgiven? I'm the king of hell, I don't care what some hunters and a no-name angel thinks about me!" Crowley said. 

"That's the demon I know and love." Gabriel laughed. "Come on Crowley, let's get out of here." Then they skipped off into the sunset.

"Should we call Kevin and tell him the situation has been diffused?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should." Castiel replied, smiling.

Then they lived happily ever after... until the next apocalypse that is. 

 


	2. Alternate Ending

"Okay, if you guys can stop making out for one second there's something I'm a little curious about." Sam said, interrupting the couples. "Crowley, why were you doing this? What did Gabriel do to push you into shooting all the candy in the world into space?"

The odd couple looked into each other's eyes and started laughing like little kids. "It's actually a funny story, really. Do you want to tell it, love?" The infatuated demon asked. 

"No, no! You tell it a lot better." Gabriel insisted.

"As you wish, dear. So I wasn't actually trying to destroy all the candy in the world, Gabriel and I used that as a cover for what was really happening. We were stealing the candy. Well, technically Gabriel was, but I was helping him. Why? That is a good question. I convinced myself that it was so I could have an archangel on my side, but I think the real reason was because I just wanted to help my dear Gabriel." Crowley smiled.

"Aw! Thanks, Crowley poo." Gabriel said before kissing the king.

"But I saw you throw the candy into the black hole. How did you fake that?" Castiel asked while squinting.

"That was actually pretty easy. I just created the black hole as a cover." Gabriel said proudly. "You see, the black hole was really just a portal to my own little corner of heaven, and it made Crowley's story seem more believable."

"Why did you go to all this trouble though? I mean, I know from first hand experience that you can create chocolate from thin air," Sam blushed at the memory that lead to this knowledge "so why did you bother stealing it?"

"Because the candy I make just isn't as good as the real stuff. It's not as rich or sweet. Also it's more fun this way." Gabriel grinned then winked at Sam, causing him to blush more.

"Is that what this is to you, some sick form of entertainment?" Dean growled at Gabriel.

"Hello, trickster!" Gabriel said, pointing to himself.

"You son of a bitch! You could have gotten Cas killed." Dean yelled, clutching his angel tightly.

"Well I didn't, and that's all that's important." Gabriel announced triumphantly.

"And since when do you call the angel Cas?" Crowley interjected.

"Since it'snoneofyourbusiness o'clock, that's when! Don't you dare think that I've forgotten what Gabriel did." Dean said.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I really am. Castiel was never meant to get involved. He especially wasn't meant to get hurt!" Gabriel said seriously.

"I think we should give him a chance, Dean. Sure it was a really stupid and selfish thing to do, but how many times have we done something a little bit dumb?" the moose said softly.

"I guess you're right. It wasn't like he was trying to hurt anyone. I'll try to let this go." Dean sighed.

"There's still something I don't get, why was Crowley rushed to finish?" Castiel asked.

"I guess he's just impatient." Crowley laughed.

"You know me." Gabriel winked and grabbed Crowley's hand and the odd couple walked into the sunset.

"Should we call Kevin and tell him that the situation has been diffused?" Sam offered.

"Yeah, I think we should." Castiel said, staring into Dean's beautiful green eyes. 

Then they lived happily ever after... until the next apocalypse that is.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I had two ideas for how it should end so I put an alternate ending in the next chapter!


End file.
